Infractus Mangus
by mcgonagallfan07
Summary: This is a Severitus. Series will expand. Includes all seven years. One per year. This is year one. Cannon, with a twist, for the most part. This story was writen for my friend as her Christmas present. And I suck at summaries. Eventual Slash/Abuse.
1. Chapter 1 Prius Magus Ludus

Disclaimer: Harry Potter does not belong to me nor does the thought of the Severitus challenge.

A/N: My thanks go to Deathy for tricking me into writing this. She was also my beta. So, here is the first chapter of her Christmas present. Fair warning to all: There will be abuse and slash. After all, it is a Severitus. Enjoy!

Imfractus Magus

Chapter 1: Prius Magus Ludus

Harry stared in amazement into a world he never knew existed. The hustle and bustle of a crowd was something that Harry had never seen before. He was not too sure of what to make of it. Harry saw wizards and witches making use of their magic. Everywhere he looked, shopping bags were floating, snaps were exploding and people were apparating.

Several hours ago, a giant named Hagrid had informed him that he was a wizard. The Durselys had lied to him when they said that magic does not exist.

Amazed yet scared of the sights and sounds of Diagon Alley, Harry did not notice that Hagrid was pulling him into Gringotts, the Wizarding Bank. Here, he found hundreds of small, clever creatures with pointed ears and very long fingers and feet. He was watching as the goblins were attending to both witches and wizards alike. He thought he heard Hagrid mention something about money, but Harry was too preoccupied with his surroundings to care.

They made their way to a free counter. The goblin, Griphook, looked down at Harry and then up at Hagrid.

"I am assuming you want to make a withdrawal."

Hagrid glanced at Harry then nodded his head.

"Key, please."

Hagrid shuffled through his coat pockets. It seamed that he had everything in there! Hagrid was pulling out cakes and wrappers, candies and letters, quills and spare parchment. He finally found the key hidden in his pocket behind a picture of his parents. He handed Griphook the key. "Follow me, please."

Hagrid and Harry followed Griphook to a large door. Griphook slid one of his long nails along the frame. The designs on the door jumped away from his touch, but with the guidance of Griphook's hand, they formed a line surrounding the outside of the door itself. The latch on the door lifted and the gigantic door swung open.

Inside, Griphook ushered the two into a waiting railway cart. The cart hurtled its way through twisting and turning passages.

Harry closed his eyes, too nauseous to concentrate on where the cart was taking him.

It seamed like it took forever to get to Harry's vault. When the cart finally stopped, Harry stumbled to a wall. His knees were quite shaky, but otherwise he was in decent shape.

Griphook opened Harry's vault door. Harry stumbled over to his vault.

"This is mine?"

"Yes, Harry," said Hagrid. "Don't think y'r parents would leave ya with nothin', now do ya?"

Harry took a handful of money and placed it in a pouch Hagrid handed him, then gave it to Hagrid for safe keeping.

The ride back to the main floor of Gringotts seemed even worse than the ride down. Once they reached the main floor, Harry was unable to exit the cart without help. Harry had turned pale with the slightest hint of green.

"Shake it off Harry," Hagrid said once they had gotten outside.

Harry nodded, as he was still too nauseous to speak.

"Now, here's y'r money, now. And here's a list o' school supplies. Meet me here in three hours, now Harry."

Harry took the list handed to him. He read his school supply list and saw that the first thing on his list was robes.

He thought he heard Hagrid say something about a "Leaky Cauldron," but when Harry turned around to ask Hagrid what he had said, the giant was no where to be seen.

Harry wondered off. Where he was headed exactly, he didn't know. While walking past shops, he noticed one by the name of Madame Malkin's Robes for All Occasions. He entered the shop.

The shop, Harry thought, resembled the description of the tailor's shop that had been described by a teacher in primary school. Harry had never seen a tailor's shop, but the differences were obvious.

"That's quite enough, Draco!"

A raspy voice shouted from across the room.

"You wouldn't want your godfather to hear about this now, would you?"

"But Madame Malkin," shot an enthusiastic voice, "Those filthy Mudbloods deserved what they got! Only if Father would have been there! He would agree with me without a doubt!"

"I'm not listening to you anymore, Draco!"

Madame Malkin noticed Harry standing in doorway. She walked over to him and ushered him to a stool near Draco to take his measurements.

"Good afternoon, dear. Hogwarts robes I'm assuming?"

"Yes, ma'am," replied Harry. He felt uncomfortable as tape measures, rulers and robes and pins flew about him in a hurry. What made Harry feel even more uncomfortable was Draco himself.

"I'm Draco. Draco Malfoy."

"Harry. Harry Potter."

Both Madame Malkin and Draco gasped. The entire room came to a stand still. Madame Malkin began crying tears of joy.

"So you're Harry Potter, The Boy-Who-Lived!" Harry stared blankly at Draco.

"You're famous," said Draco when he saw the expression on Harry's face.

"No, I'm not."

"You boys are all set," interrupted Madame Malkin. "Please, Mr. Potter, don't worry about the robes. Consider them a gift."

While Draco was paying for his robes, Harry got the chance to take a good look at him.

Draco was in good shape for an eleven-year old. He had a lean, well-defined face. He had white-blonde hair and was rather attractive. Harry considered befriending the boy. Then he remembered what his uncle had told him when he had told his uncle that he had made a friend at school:

"_You're lying to me, boy! Who would befriend you? Everyone hates you! No one would ever be friends with a freak!"_

Harry turned to leave.

"Harry! Harry, wait up!"

Harry turned around and waited for Draco.

"You have no idea why you are famous, do you?"

Harry shook his head.

"I can help you with that!"

Draco grabbed Harry by the hand and dragged him off to Flourish and Blotts. As they gathered their school books, Harry was told of the night his parents died.

"But my parents died in a car accident," Harry protested when Draco informed him that his parents had been murdered.

"No, they didn't. Where did you get that Idea? Your parents were murdered by a wizard so evil that we magical people don't refer to him by name." Harry stared at Draco in utter disbelief.

"If you don't believe me, here, flip through this book."

Draco handed Harry a copy of "The Fall of the Dark Lord".

Harry gazed through the book with wide eyes. Never had he seen a picture of his parents before, nor had he known the truth behind their death. The book only confirmed what Draco had said. Harry had now become angry at the Durselys. They had lied to him about his own parents' deaths! His mother, he read, was a strong witch. His father was also just as strong. And to think they died in a car accident!

While Harry was reading, Draco took the opportunity afforded to him to study Harry. Draco thought he looked weak and emaciated. In fact, he looked closer to six or seven years old. He didn't look close to eleven. There was something that just didn't seam right. The boys finished getting their school books. Harry also bought "The Fall of the Dark Lord," and a few other light-reading books.

"You have your wand, I'm assuming," asked Draco as they left Flourish and Blotts.

"Wand?"

Draco sighed. He grabbed Harry's hand and dragged him into Ollivander's Wand Shop. Mr. Ollivander was a kind, but creepy old man. He knew instantly who Harry was and which wand would suit him the best. Not wanting to scare him, he let Harry poke around and have a bit of fun. The first wand Harry tried out had turned Draco's skin sky blue. The second had caused a rain cloud to form overhead and rain gumdrops. Another wand blew the windows out. Yet another had caused Draco to become a rather funny looking, sky blue ferret.

But alas, it was time. Mr. Ollivander took out the only wand he knew that would be right for Harry: eleven inches, holly with a phoenix tail feather core. It was a perfect match, as was expected. "The wand chooses the wizard," Mr. Ollivander said uncannily. He was talking to no one in particular, which frightened Harry. Draco didn't seam to notice.

Harry paid the 7 gold galleons for the wand.

Once Harry and Draco had left, they took a look at their school supplies list.

"Potions ingredients left," Draco remarked.

Eager to get their shopping done, they hurried to the Apothecary.

They went inside, only to walk into a tall man with black robes and long, black, greasy hair.

Severus Snape had known that it was not a good idea to be in Diagon Alley a month before the start of school. He knew that Diagon Ally would be jammed with shoppers. Unfortunately, he was in desperate need of some potions ingredients needed to create the Draught of Living Death. Being rammed into from behind had only made him wish that he had never gotten out of bed. He turned around to glare at whoever had just walked into him.

"Please excuse…, oh, hello Uncle Sev! Sorry about that! Uncle, this is Harry…"

"…Potter. Yes, I am aware."


	2. Chapter 2 Post Taberniubus

**A/N: Okay, well I have finally written chapter two of Meg's Christmas present, Infractus Mangus. Thank you for all of the reviews and hits. Please read and review this chapter and tell me what you think. Meg wants a minimum of ten more reviews in order for me to post the third chapter, so please review!!! By the way, her reviews don't count toward the ten needed. If you are currently keeping tabs, her pen name is ****deathy A. Saiyania**

Infractus Mangus

Chapter 2: Post Taberniubus

"Well, if you two are already acquainted…"

"We are not, Draco," said Severus.

Severus turned to Harry.

"I am Professor Snape, the Potions Master at Hogwarts."

"Pleased to make your acquaintance, sir," said Harry. Severus glared at Harry.

"Now, if you two don't mind…" Severus brushed off his robes. "…I must be on my way."

"See you at school, Uncle."

Severus continued on his way, gathering a root of asphodel and some wormwood. He paid for his ingredients then hurriedly exited the apothecary.

Draco and Harry walked casually through the shop.

"Cauldrons," Draco said, "are made from beautiful Fire-Crab shells. Some are encrusted with jewels, others are not. You could also get a collapsible cauldron, or a self-stirring cauldron, or, if you are not into Fire-Crabs, they might have the traditional pewter or iron."

"What exactly is a Fire-Crab?"

"It's our equivalent of a Muggle…oh, what's the word…tortoise?"

"It's a tortoise?"

"Yes, a very colorful one at that."

"Alright. How do I know which one to buy?"

"Personal preference really, but unfortunately Hogwarts requires a pewter standard size two" said Draco as he examined a cauldron made with a rather large Fire-Crab shell.

Harry stared looking at some cauldrons.

"Draco?"

"Yes, Harry?"

"Can I ask you something?"

"Of coarse you can."

"That man we just ran into…"

"My Godfather. What about him?"

"Does he…umm…hate me?"

"Harry, that's preposterous! Why would you think that?"

Harry stalled by sticking his head inside an iron cauldron. Draco stuck his head inside, too.

"Not very large inside," Draco remarked. "No, this would never do. So Harry, why would you think that Uncle Sev hates you?"

"Did you see the look he gave me?"

"Yes, but he gives that look to everyone. We probably got the glare because we walked into him."

"So he doesn't hate me?"

"Probably not."

Draco had found the cauldron he wanted. It was a ten gallon Fire-Crab cauldron decorated with elaborate jewels. The inside was colored black to prevent potion ingredients from ruining the crab shell.

Harry opted instead for a simple, but elegant eleven gallon pewter cauldron.

They paid for their cauldrons and had them shrunk. They out their cauldrons in their pockets and walked out onto the main drag.

"It was a pleasure meeting you, Draco, and thanks for letting my shop with you. I have to go meet Hagrid now."

"Where are you meeting him?"

"Gringotts."

"Would you like me to walk you there?"

Harry nodded his head. He really had no idea there he was, nor did he have any idea how to get back to Gringotts.

They walked along casually. This was Harry's first real chance to see the many mystical and fascinating shops that were located in Diagon Alley.

As they walked by, Harry peered into the window of Quality Quidditch Supplies where he immediately fell in love with the broom in the window. It was a Nimbus 2000, but Harry didn't know that. He fell in love with it because he knew he wouldn't miss a spot while sweeping Aunt Petunia's kitchen floor.

Passing many other shops along the way, they finally reached Gringotts. They saw Hagrid standing out front. Draco stopped short.

"What's wrong, Draco?"

Draco didn't have the heart to tell Harry that he cannot be seen in public with Hagrid, or anyone like him for that matter.

"Don't you want to meet Hagrid?"

'_The boy has no idea about blood, does he,'_ thought Draco.

"Well, Harry, I think you can find your way from here. See you on the Hogwarts Express. Cheers!"

With that said, Draco turned and walked away.

Harry walked up to Hagrid, who appeared to be having balance problems.

"You okay Hagrid," Harry asked as he watched Hagrid sway and stumble.

"'Arry! Are yer hungry? I know a great pub!"

Harry followed Hagrid. He quickly realized that Hagrid was drunk, but he also knew that there was no point in arguing with a drunk. Experience had told him that.

Hagrid stumbled into the Leaky Cauldron. He sat down at an empty table in the corner. Harry followed.

The wait-witch arrived at the table and gave Harry a menu. Hagrid said he already knew what he was having and ordered a fire whiskey and a Hippogriff rib.

Harry looked questioningly at the menu. What was a Hippogriff? And why on earth would anyone want to drink something called a Bloody Experience?

"Cant make up y'r mind, 'Arry?" Hagrid turned to the wait-witch. "'E'll have a butter beer and a shepherds pie. Oh, 'n see if you can get us some 'o them pumpkin pasties."

The wait-witch nodded and left the table.

"So, 'Arry, how was y'r shoppin' trip? Get everthin' yer need?"

"I met a boy at the robe shop. His name was Draco Malfoy."

Hagrid spit out his fire whiskey.

"Malfoy!"

Harry stared at Hagrid in confusion.

"The Malfoys are one 'o the oldest Pure-Blood wizarding families around."

"Umm…what's a Pure-Blood?"

"A person who has no non-wizarding blood or no cross –what's that word –cross…cross…, well, they only got human wizarding blood."

Harry nodded his head.

"Malfoys…" Hagrid took a sip of his fire whiskey. "Dirty rotten gits if you ask me."

Just then, a funny looking man in a turban approached the table.

"R…Rubeus. How do y…you do? Saw you from ac…across t… the room."

"Fine, Quirrell, 'ow 'bout yer?"

"W…well, t…thank you."

They stared at each other for a few awkward moments.

"W…w…who do we ha…h…have here, R…Rubeus?"

"'Arry Potter."

"Please to finally m…meet you Mr. P…P…Potter."

"'E's yer Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher 'Arry."

"Oh," said Harry. "Pleased to meet you as well, Professor."

"I…I must be g…g…going, now. G…good day."

"Good riddance," Hagrid said under his breath.

"It he alright," asked Harry.

"Who, Quirrell? Oh yea, 'e's fine. Just got a speech problem."

"So, he teaches Defense Against the Dark Arts?"

"Yea. Ain't no one better to teach y'r how to watch out fer loonies then Quirrell."

"Loonies?"

"Evil people. Like Vo…V…the one who gave you that scar."

"You mean Voldemort?"

"SHHHHH!!!!! Someone might hear you!"

"But he's dead, isn't he?"

"Don't matter. We Magical people still fear him."

The wait-witch came with their food. Hagrid devoured his food, acting as if he had never seen food in his life.

It took Harry a little bit longer to eat his meal. When he was finished, Hagrid finished off what Harry had left behind.

Hagrid had cleaned off Harry's plate in a matter of minutes. When he was done, they got up from the table.

"Put it on my tab, Tom," yelled Hagrid as they left.

They walked out into the middle of Diagon Alley.

"'Oy, 'Arry, I almost forgot y'r birthday is comin' up!"

"It's not for another week."

"I know exactly what to get y'r!"

Hagrid stumbled his way down the road with Harry in tow.

Hagrid stopped when he reached the entrance to Eeyllop's Owl Emporium.

"Wait, 'ere, 'Arry."

Harry did as he was told while Hagrid staggered his way into the shop.

A few minutes later, Hagrid emerged with a cage. Inside the cage was a cute snowy owl. The owl looked frightened at the giant carrying her, but she showed no signs of distress.

"Happy Birthday, 'Arry!"

Hagrid handed Harry the cage.

"Hagrid, she's beautiful. Thank you!"

"What y'r gonna name 'er?"

Harry thought for a moment.

"How about Hedwig?"

"'Edwig's a nice name."

"Then Hedwig it is."

Hedwig cooed in her cage.

"Well, 'Arry, it looks like we've done everythin' there is to be done. Time to get y'r back home now."

Hagrid escorted Harry to the entrance to Diagon Alley. From there, they took a right and walked a ways down the road.

When they reached the door of Number Four Private Drive, Hagrid turned to Harry.

"Now, 'ere's y'r ticket for the Hogwarts Express. It leaves from Platform 9 ¾ at King's Cross Station, y'r know, the Muggle station. It leaves at exactly eleven o'clock on September 1st, so don't be late."

"How will I get there?"

"Y'r uncle'll bring yer. I'll see t'r it me self."

Hagrid turned and began to walk away.

"See yer at school, 'Arry."

Harry turned the door knob and entered Number Four Private Drive.


End file.
